Operation Journal
by Meh34
Summary: (Japanese Operative Usually Rites N Authentic Leather Book) The journal entries of a young Japanese girl. A girl by the name of Kuki Sanban. 34 Chapter Three is finally up, for there's been some competition frm SOMEBODY! JK. Review.
1. America

Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L

Japanese

Operative

Usually

Rites (Writes)

N (In)

Authentic

Leather Book

**Title: Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L**

**Author: Meh34**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Info: The entries, written in a Japanese girl's diary. A girl by the name of Kuki Sanban.**

_Italics: Thinking, foreign language, and letter writing_

Regular: Diary writing

**Bold: Expressive dialogue or story info**

A/N: Hi, people. I know I have two other stories to finish but I just wanna try this idea. Maybe it'll be good...maybe it'll be bad. I fit turns out bad, I'll probably stop writing it. And just so you know, if Kuki seems OOC, it's because she's only eight and this is her DIARY. People act weirder in their diary. I don't have one though. I don't. Really. And don't worry. Translations are on the bottom. Although, you might know what some things mean. I got this website at And if you're Japanese but find something wrong with my story, please tell me. Remember, if I got it wrong, they people at the website got it wrong. Okay?

My Name: Kuki Sanban 9/1/02

I hate America! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! Why did my mom have to send me here? Why? Why couldn't I have stayed with _Obaasan_ or _Ojiisan_? _Fakku_ America! This place is full of _unko_! In Japan, I had to take an _eigojuku_ to learn English. I didn't like it. I had to wear this short skirt and this white shirt that always got dirty all the time! What is it going to be like at this American _gakkou_? I have a little accent. People are going to make fun of me. They say, 'Oh, you're Chinese...' or 'Go back to China!' I'm not from China! I'm JAPANESE! I'm a _zaibeihoujin_. Not some Chinese living in America. What about you? All of these people are fat and ugly and stupid.

When we were passing by in the taxi, I saw a tree growing out of a house. What weirdo has a TREE growing out of their house? It was humongous, though. I was thinking about if some kid lived there. And if some kid did, why didn't his parents notice? Anyways, I'm gonna skip after to the part when we got to our house.

It was empty. There was nothing there. I could even see some old flowery wallpaper ripped off of the wall. There were some things they left us like a desk and a big sign that said, 'Welcome'. How did they know we were here? But they did leave a letter on the table. it said something like, '_Welcome to blah blah blah blah blah...We could show you around if you want to. Maybe we should set up a play date with your child and our little Abigail. She's eating a cookie right now. With the chips and the sugar...But right now, Abby's been bad and doesn't deserve her cookie. Oh, she's write here reading what I'm saying. Se doesn't like it ---------_

_--------------_

_---- --------------------_

_------- -------_

_Oops. Abby left a little ink stain there. We gave her a little time out. She's been a bad girl...Anyways, if you want to have that play date or need a tour around the city, call us at blah blah blah blah blah..._

_Your friends,_

_The Linclons_

That was pretty much all I remember from the letter thingy. My mom set me up with this girl named Abby or something. Does she like rainbow monkeys, too? I saw some at the toy store we passed by. They were so cute! It said the toy was new but there were a bunch of them around it. Like a blue one and a red one and a green one...

We packed up all of our stuff in the rooms. It's still not Japan, this rathole...But my room has pink walls and green curtains. My favorite color is green! But this green is light green, I don't like the dark green because it looks too...weird.

I spent most of my time looking out the window. There was this one kid who walked by. He was fat and eating this sandwich. There was this other kid with light whitish blondish hair. He had these sunglasses on, too.

Oh, and did I tell you about my baby sister, Mushi? she's like 4 years old, almost five. I'm almost 8, too. My birthday is about a week away from hers. My mom said that she's gonna be in preschool and I'm gonna be in 2nd grade. The school is right up this hill next to the house with the tree. There's this Catholic school outside of my house. These kids are wearing the same kind of uniforms I did in my _eigojuku_! At least they do this in America. They were all having fun on this playground except for one kid. The kid wasn't even wearing the uniform. Just a white shirt and jeans. You can't do that. He splashed some other kid and this woman came up to him and hit him with a ruler. That must hurt. I hope they don't do that at my school.

Well, the play date with Abby is tomorrow at 8 so I hafta wake up early. I hate waking up early! I just do! But it'll be fun. I hope. Well, I'll tell you about it tomorrow. My mom's making me go eat lunch. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye.

Kuki Sanban

**A/N: Did you like it? I know. Short compared to my other stories. But hey, I'm not a girl. I don't know what you'd write about. I don't know how to write six whole pages of diary entries. Sorry if this was racist to anybody. Bye and review!**

Translations

Obaasan- Grandmother

Ojiisan- Grandfather

Fukku- Fuck

Unko- Shit

Eigojuku- Private School where you learn English

Gakkou- School

Zaibeihoujin- Japanese person living in America

**A/N: REMEMBER. If any of this is wrong, tell me. I don't care if everything is wrong. Tell me. I do know some of it. I studied Japanese in elementary school but the Japanese teacher was a dickhead. So, review and bye again.**


	2. The Lincolns

Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L

Japanese

Operative

Usually

Rites (Writes)

N (In)

Authentic

Leather Book

**Title: Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L**

**Author: Meh34**

**Rating: PG-13 (might go up later)**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Info: The entries, written in a Japanese girl's diary. A girl by the name of Kuki Sanban.**

_Italics: Thinking, foreign language, and letter writing_

Regular: Diary writing

**Bold: Expressive dialogue and story info**

A/N: If you noticed, I said PG as my rating last time. My mistake. It's only PG-13 because of explicit content or whatever. And, the website I got the translations from didn't show up. The website (without the spaces) is h ttp:www. trussel. com/fihnih. htm. On another topic, I hate school. We have to pay so much for locks and agendas, it's five bucks each. AND I have to pay for lunch while my friends all get free lunch. This sucks. And there's too much homework. Well, at least I have reviews to cheer me up. Thanks to signed reviewers lykogrl, pure-complexity, Myu-Ichigo, and Cweek. I'm not gonna forget the anonymous reviewers 2 lazy 2 log:), and prncssgirl1881. Thanks! And if I forget you because I wrote this story ahead of time, I'll be sure to add you next time. AND I agree with you people saying that you don't agree with the whole language thing. Don't worry. I've got that all planned out. On with the story! (Note to self: Write shorter Author's notes.)

My Name: Kuki Sanban 9/2/02

I can't believe my mom! Why would she read my diary? Do parents do that? If they do, that's just a violation of privacy! She gave me this big lecture about how I shouldn't say swears. Ugh. But now, I have a lock. Yay! Nobody can read it now. Unless they have nothing better to do than flip through countless numbers. But that might be my sister, Mushi, when she grows up. But for now, no worries. Right? Anyways, I had my playdate with Abby. It was today because now, it's 10 and I'm writing under my sheets with a flashlight. I hope nobody can see. But when we met, she said she saw this bald boy and I was like, 'Hey, so did I!' She said that he had this tree growing out of his house. That must've been what I saw. But anyways, she said that he asked her to join this group called, 'Kids Next Door'.....

We were walking to her door. Last night, my mom called the Licons or whatever and they were talking and talking and laughing. I could've sworn she was talking about me the whole time. But anyways, I should get back to the door part.

Some guy came up with really high pants. Why do some adults do that? It's just weird. It makes their stomachs look bigger. Weirdos. All of them. Well anyways, they showed me up to her room. Up the stairs and first door to the left. In there was a big blue bed. There were posters everywhere and a big TV and stereo in the middle. Her room was so cool. She took off her headphones and brought me over to a table. It wasn't a _tea party_ table but more of a _living room_ table. I guess this girl isn't like me. She's not the kind of girl who likes the Rainbow Monkeys. Oh, did I tell you? My mom got me an orange rainbow monkey. It was the cutest I've ever seen! She thought she could cheer me up just because Daddy was still in Japan. He's like a famous person there. He works in business.

Her name was Abigail but she told me to call her Abby. I told her Kuki and she thought it was cookie. She gave me a cookie, too. We put it in the milk and ate it. It looked weird at first but it's actually pretty good. I wonder if she can eat sushi? But anyways, she turned on the TV and began watching. After a while, she began to talk about the Kids Next Door.

Her sister Cree was Numbuh 11, I guess they all have numbuh's. But anyways, she wanted to join the club, too. And this kid said that he just turned eight and joined the Kids Next Door. That's why he had a treehouse in his house. Apparently, the kids fight the adults who make us do stuff like feed us Yeah, aspargarus. There are different sectors, each with five members. That bald kid's name is Nigel and there's already another kid there, too. Hoagie. I remember him cause he was eating the sandwich and his name is the name of a sandwich. The bald kid was Numbuh One and the fat kid was Numbuh Two. She wanted to be Numbuh Five. And I was thinking. _Hey, why don't I join that group, too? I could be Numbuh...One...Two...Three? No, I wanna be Numbuh Four! Yeah, I'll be Numbuh Four!_ So that was that. I'm gonna be Numbuh Four.

She has her birthday tomorrow so she invited me to come over. I said sure and she said something about going to this moon base thingy. She would go with her sister, who was also a part of the group. Numbuh 11. I wanted to go but I can only go when I'm eight. But I'll be eight in a week! This isn't fair! I just hope somebody doesn't take Numbuh Three. Cause that's supposed to be for me. Hey, I just noticed. That rhymes. Get it? Three and me? Yeah, I'm not gonna grow up to be a comedian. But what about Numbuh Four? She told me that I could be Numbuh Four if nobody takes the spot. So, Abby is gonna go to the moon base and make sure I'm gonna be Numbuh Four. This'll be great!

So tomorrow is her birthday. I told her that we'll have so much fun when we get to the treehouse. But Abby told me that we could only go up there if our Numbuh ends with a one or a six. Apparently, her sister Cree has a spot for her treehouse in the park. She's the leader. But I'm still gonna be Numbuh Four! Yay! I wonder what'll happen at the moon? How will I breathe? How do I get there? But the good thing is that Abby's gonna go with me. She wants to wait a week because of the pressure of tomorrow or something. She's my new best friend! Well, my new friend anyways. Uh-oh. I think I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. Bye!

Kuki Sanban

**A/N: So, what did you think? Was it good? I've been thinking of going to Abby's birthday and then skip up to Kuki's birthday. AND I've been thinking of making an entry about every single episode that aired so far. But of course, I'll add more stuff in between sometimes. But you know what the bad thing is? I never saw every episode. :-( I saw most of them, but not all of them. I never saw 'Kenny and the Chimp Diseasy does It' or 'No P in the Ool' or 'Operation G.R.O.W.U.P' But every other one, I've seen. so I'll do those. Unless Cartoon Network decides to show the Pilot episode or the first season finale again. Which they probably won't do for another three years. This stinks. :in sad voice: Well, review please...Bye. :-(**


	3. Donkeys, Glasses, and Balloon Smashers

Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L

Japanese

Operative

Usually

Rites (Writes)

N (In)

Authentic

Leather Book

**Title: Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L**

**Author: Meh34**

**Rating: PG-13 (might go up later)**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Info: The entries, written in a Japanese girl's diary. A girl by the name of Kuki Sanban.**

_Italics: Thinking, foreign language, and letter writing_

Regular: Diary Writing

**Bold: Expressive dialogue and story info**

A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated since last year but so many things have come up and the comp deleted all of my files! Well, I finally update now and it might be because I noticed that some **competition** from Beezlee- has come up. Lol. But I felt awfully nostalgic today and decided not to let my fans down. Thanks for the reviews, guys. Thanks to signed reviewers Myu-Ichigo, Bridget N, Angel-star727, Number 356, and Beezlee-! Also thanks to the anonymous reviewers Dyna and ilov4! You people are great! Now, on with the story…

My name: Kuki Sanban 9/3/02

Anyways, hi diary! I know you can't talk right now but…today was Abby's birthday party. It was _so_ cool. They had a birthday cake with pink letters and candles! I almost blew them but she told me that the birthday girl only blows the candles. Aww. I wanna cake on my birthday! I told my mom and she said she'll think about it. It had a lot of this white frosting and made my tummy hurt a little. Luckily, my mommy got this ointment in the Chinatown here and it went in my bellybutton and made me feel a little bit better. To go to the party, I had this special frilly dress with pink flowers. It was white and Abby and this blueish dree that was so cool!

And later, when our parents were talking in the living room, we went upstairs to her room again and talked about stuff. We were talking about Kids Next Door, boys, and everything really. Best friends are there for talking to each other, Abby says. We made a pinky swear that we'd be bestest friends and another one that we would never like boys because they have cooties! But on the second one, we crossed our fingers. Hehe. Maybe I will like boys cuz I saw this one boy outside. He was the boy outside in the Catholic school. We were staring at him as he kicked one of the pretty balloons outside of Abby's house. How rude, we thought.

After he left, we talked again. I thought that boy was pretty cute. She just laughed and told her that that was probably a kindergartener with that height. I said that it didn't matter anyways. He was pretty nice with that blond hair and the jeans and the plain white T-shirt. Abby said that she kinda knew him from this old day care they had. She thinks his name is Wally Bendles or something. That's a funny name; Bendles. We laughed and laughed and laughed. But then Abby's mom was asking if everything was all right and we said 'yeah.' That meant that we should have stopped laughing.

And then, we talked about the Kids Next Door again. It's this super cool kids organization where they go against teenagers and adults. I thought my parents were fine and Abby said that they are. I was confused at going against my mommy and daddy but then she told me that some parents, not all of them, are evil! I believed her right away and nodded. And at 13, you can't remember anything and they have this plunger that goes to your head and sucks away the memories. I pretended to gag and we laughed again.

Then, I told her all about the good times I had in Japan with my _ojiisan_. We would eat noodles at his farmish place and they had little bits of chicken in the soup. He should have been a cook, I always said. And my mommy would take me to see my dad every few weeks and then we'd go there and it was fun.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about the birthday games! Silly me. Anyways, there was this one game where there was a picture of a donkey and we were blindfolded and had to put the tail back on the donkey. I thought that was nice of us but I couldn't get it on the poor donkey. After three tries, Abby made it! Yay! And then, there was this other game where we needed to get blindfolded again with a stick to whack this prettyful horsie from the wall. And I thought that was mean to the horise. Some other girl opened it and I realized that there was candy! We all rushed for the candy and started to eat it. Yum. I got caramel candies!

Then, Abby opened her presents and we all gathered around the presents table. I gave her the bright green box with a pink bow. She opened this one from another girl and she got this Barbie doll thingy. I could tell that she didn't like it but she just gave a smile and put it to the side. Then, she got to another present and I forget what it was but I thought it was really cool! I know it was a new Rainbow Monkey but which one? Well, I don't know but those monkeys are so cute! I want them! I'm gonna ask my mommy for them tomorrow cuz tomorrow is Saturday and we go to the supermarket then. And then, Abby finally got to my present! It was…it was…clothes! A girl hasta love clothes!

I got her these sunglasses and they look so cool on her. I could see myself in the black rims. And then, I got her this blue hat I saw when my mom and I were at the supermarket. It was only 3 I think but it looked so cool. And then Abby tried it on and they look so great on her. She wore it through the party and then we had to leave. Aww…then it was just a regular day in the life of me! Played with Mushi, watched TV, helped my mom with stuff, and other things. Well, I'm gonna go now. Me a little hungry. Bye!

Kuki Sanban

**A/N: What did you think? Good chapter? I know I haven't updated in so long but, as I said before, I've been feeling nostalgic and I've been watching some more Kids Next Door. My sister found this fortune teller site with these runes and it told me that I had to relax. So, I'm relaxin and writing stories and not doing homework. Life is great, isn't it? Review, please. Flames are ok.**


	4. Moonlit Eyes on the Moon

Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L.

Japanese

Operative

Usually

Rites (Writes)

N (In)

Authentic

Leather Book

**Title: Operation J.O.U.R.N.A.L**

**Author: Meh34**

**Rating: PG (I won't put anything bad anymore…)**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Info: The entries, written in a Japanese girl's diary. A girl by the name of Kuki Sanban.**

_Italics: Thinking, foreign language, and letter writing_

Regular: Diary Writing

**Bold: Expressive dialogue and story info**

A/N: You know how sorry I am for not responding? Some of my reviewers have even gotten…very furious with me and for that I'm sorry. I guess I'm fine with the fact that Genosythe and Beezlee- have their own stories with diaries and such so w/e… Again, I'm really sorry for letting down Myu-Ichigo, DynaGurl, Numbuh half way hell, Kukiskool, almostinsane, and Cyrix. Well, read please!

My Name: Kuki Sanban 9/6/02

Sorry I couldn't write in me diary for a while! I hate my homework, especially math! It's so hard to do things in America but my mom says I'll eventually understand things. She got this job in accounting, with math! I hate math…and then, at Bring Your Daughter To Work Day, I saw that kid who kicked the balloon at Abby's party! And I was like, "You're a girl?" and he just yelled at me with some words like 'cruddy', 'GIRL', and he was mean! But then, I thought he needed a hug and then I hugged him and he got red in the face. He must have gotten sunburned but it's September…

But anyways, today was my birthday! I'm finally 8 years old cuz I have this late birthday so before, I was 7! Sorry if I misleaded you, diary cuz I got me numbuhs wrong. Anyways, I didn't really have a birthday party and it was funny cuz Abby came and we were eating noodles. I couldn't believe that Abby didn't know how to use chopsticks! It's so easy! I had to help her but sometimes, she would drop her noodles and had this weird look on her face that you couldn't really see behind her glasses. It was so funny! And then, she gave me this present and it was…nothing. I held up the shiny box with the pretty wrapping paper my mom told me to save and then it was a piece of paper. I was SO mad!

That is, until she told me that the paper led us to a party on the moon! My mom was acting weird when she saw it but Abby's mom said that "the moon" wasn't really the moon and they laughed like moms do. Abby whispered that it really was the moon but our moms think that we're going to this treehouse called the moon. How funny is that? Well, we went to Abby's house but Abby's mom stayed at our house. Cree, her sister, was so cool and said she could take care of us and be back in a few hours or something.

Then, we went into this secret place in Abby's house and there was this huge rocket in it! I was jumping up and down cuz it was so cool and then we got in it. The garage door opened and Cree steered us up in the air! I was looking around in the windows with Abby and saying how weird the people looked like. They looked like ants and I hate ants! But I knew that one of the ants was my mom so ants aren't that bad, are they? Well, after we were getting close to the clouds, Abby gave me this spacesuit and a helmet to wear. I looked weirdly at her but she told me to just put the suit over my dress and put on the helmet. Abby's sister changed when the shuttle was on auto-pilot. We were shooting up to the moon!

I was looking down at the sky and the earth and it looked blue-ish. Weird. I thought the earth was green…but anyways, we were flying to the moon and some guy with blonde hair covering his eyes popped onto the screen and asked, "Your numbuh please." Cree responded, "Numbuh 11 reporting to duty!" or something like that and this huge treehouse instantly came up in view. I was shocked and then the shuttle went into the treehouse with a bunch of other ones. We walked into this parking lot thingy and into another room. It was like a ballroom with a bunch of people dancing. I instantly knew what it was.

"PARTY!" I yelled. OMIGAW! Was this all for me? I was about to burst in like a party girl until Abby told me that it wasn't a party for me but just everybody else and I was COINCIDENTALLY eight on that day. That made me eligible to be a Kids Next Floor member or something like that. I wasn't paying attention. We took off our spacesuits and I had a pretty pink dress on. It was a little baggy but not really. Abby had a formal blue tuxedo and Cree had a long red gown. Our spacesuits were dropped on the floor with the others and we walked to the soda bar. There, a kid with sandy blond hair had the same sunglasses as Abby and was already sipping a Sprite. Cree had already gone somewhere else and Abby started to talk it up with the blond kid.

A brown haired, chubby kid was already sitting down on a stool but I turned my view to another kid. It was this short kid, probably about four inches shorter than me with blond hair! It was that kid who kicked the balloon at Abby's party! What was he doing here! He was wearing a light blue tuxedo and terrorizing a girl a couple of inches taller than him with his fierce words. I was already storming to him and before he knew it, I grabbed his arm and snarled.

"And another thing- hey! What are you doing cruddy girl!" the kid obviously noticed me and was met with a fierce slap to the face. My left hand was holding his right and I started to get angry. That kid was everywhere! He's following me!

"What are you doing here? You have got some nerve, mister!" I yelled directly in his face and he was scared out of his wits with that open eyed look.

"Who are you? I'm Wallabee Beatles, don't mess with meh!" he shouted. At least I knew his name, right? We introduced each other and that was probably the only good thing about our meeting. After that, we started insulting each other with our short stamina and weird accents. Finally, however, the arguing subsided and everybody was backing away when we stopped talking. The DJ knew what to do and a slow song came on.

"What? I'm not dancing with this cruddy girl!" he shouted into the direction of that brown haired kid. He was holding up some Pepsi in a martini glass and winked at Wallabee. "That's just Hoagie. He's insane…" he said, motioning with his finger to spin around his head. I started to laugh and his face was sunburned again…

"Well Mr. Beatles," I started to say. "You wanna dance?" My smile was growing when he started to stammer about how he couldn't dance. Why is it that all boys yell that they can't dance? I practically dragged him to the dance floor and by then, everybody gave us space to get away from the yelling freaks. By then, he had to step on my toes to get a little taller but it didn't matter. He had small feet.

By then, my hips were moving slowly and he grabbed my waist and I lowered my view to his neck. I had to lead him, because his feet were just too darn small and…well, he was too. My feet moved to the beat, slowly to the left and right. It was then when I noticed something. It was a glint in his eyes and his rough grimace was opening into a small smile. I don't think anybody else noticed, though. I just smiled along with him and sighed. This song was long! But, then again, I didn't want it to end. The moonlight was bouncing off of his eyes…

Kuki Sanban

**A/N: Review please! And I've decided to place the part where they become operatives later on and put a little ¾ in this. How do you like it? Well, please review this and if you must, the other ones with diaries in them. Bye!**


End file.
